


Werewolf Love

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Lupin is afraid he may be boring Snape in bed. Could Moony be the answer?





	Werewolf Love

**Author's Note:**

> AU in that Snape and Lupin are in a long- established relationship, and the Lupin/Tonks nuptials never happened.   
> I like to play with cliche now and then, and also like to think that two intelligent half-bloods would use the best of both worlds - IE the internet.  
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

"Seeveerusss...?" Lupin leaned over on the couch and rested his head on Snape's shoulder.

"No." Snape didn't look up from his book.

"But I haven't asked you for anything." Lupin pouted.

"You don't have to. I recognize the look."

"The look of love and adoration?"

"The look you think of as your 'Irresistible Puppy Face'."

"It _is_ irresistible."

"It may be to old Mrs. Beasley on baking day, but it's not to me." Snape turned the page with a snap.

"That look keeps you in chocolate chip cookies; you could show a little respect." Lupin sighed and straightened up. "Full moon's tomorrow."

"Really?"

Lupin threw Snape an annoyed look; Snape smirked.

Lupin traced a finger along Snape's thigh. "Moony loves you, you know."

" _Moony_ is enough of a canine to love anyone who feeds him and scratches his ears."

"He wants you to be his mate."

"Black and Potter were his _mates_. I am your civil partner, and Moony is... Moony just _is."_

"Aren't you even curious about what it would be like?"

"Long hair, scratchy nails, drool, and sore knees – not to mention a sore arse." His face twitched. "And that's just me."

Lupin laughed. "But you love it rough."

"Sometimes." Snape gave him a long look. "With you."

"Mm," Lupin nuzzled in under Snape's ear. "You like it when I get all growly and dominant." He nipped gently. "Moony's a _real_ Alpha Wolf."

"Moony plays with a squeaky toy and licks his own balls."

"He'd lick yours, if you let him. That long, strong, warm tongue." Lupin licked Snape's neck by way of enticement.

Snape shivered and shrugged Lupin away. "No."

Lupin frowned. "I don't understand why not."

Snape set his book aside. "Is this something you really want? Or just something you think you _should_ want?" Lupin looked puzzled. "Frankly, the most ambitious I've ever seen Moony is when he's chewing his squeaky or hunting mice in the wood shed. Well, other than the time he ran off and rolled in something."

Lupin flushed. "I thought we weren't bringing that up again."

"I'm only saying it to illustrate that I've never seen any desire in Moony of the sort you claim he's burning up with. Desire for my bedtime biscuits and milk, yes, but he's never so much as tried to hump my leg."

"The transformation does rather tire me; I'm not as young as I used to be."

"None of us are." Snape's hand came up and kneaded the back of Lupin's neck. "If it's something you _really_ want..." he took a deep breath. "I suppose I could try it."

Lupin turned his head and kissed the palm of Snape's hand. "I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with." He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Maybe it _is_ just the idea of it that's stuck in my head."

Snape went back to his book. "To much reading of fanfiction on the Internet, I expect."

"Perhaps." Lupin frowned. "But you like reading about, well, about kinky stuff, too."

Snape hefted the volume of _Race to the South Pole_ he was reading. "Just because someone enjoys reading about something, doesn't mean he wants to do it himself."

"That's true."

Snape studied his long-time lover. There was more. "So what's behind all this?"

"Oh." Lupin looked a bit sheepish. "I, um, well, I was afraid I might be boring. In bed, you know."

Snape's eyebrows climbed to his hairline, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "No, Remus," his voice was soft. "You do not bore me, in bed, or anywhere else."

Lupin leaned his elbows on his knees and stared at the floor.

Severus considered his lover. "Perhaps it is I who is boring you?"

"What? No! Not at all, Severus. I just.... Well, all those stories about Moony being so randy, and, well.... Oh, bollocks, you know I don't remember that much of what Moony thinks, and I just thought maybe...."

Snape laughed, a deep, rich sound that slid over Lupin's skin and comforted him. "Remus, while Moony retains your humanity, and a certain amount of your personality, one thing he does _not_ retain is your intellect. I'm not sure he thinks at all."

Lupin grimaced. "He's stupid?"

"Remember when I tried reading him Tennyson? At your insistence? He yawned in my face."

"You have a very soothing voice."

"He's a dog, more or less; even the smartest of them is no Nicolas Flamel." He relented a bit. "I don't know any other werewolves, but I'd say Moony is fairly clever. He figured out how to get into the cabinet under the sink when there were chicken bones in the garbage." He frowned. "Although he wasn't smart enough to hide the fact. Rubbish strewn everywhere."

"That was my fault, I should have put it out in the bin."

"Good thing he didn't get a bone stuck in his gullet; I didn't much fancy trying to find a veterinarian who would operate on a werewolf."

Lupin laughed. "I don't remember much about it, but I _do_ remember you swatted my snout with a rolled-up newspaper. That was very humiliating."

"You're lucky that's all I ever did."

"You locked me in the cellar for _hours_ once."

"It was only a half an hour, and you chewed the slippers that Minerva had given me for Christmas."

"They were moose hide." Lupin cocked his head. "Quite tasty, if I remember. And I replaced them." He fidgeted a bit and cast Snape a furtive glance. "Severus, do you even _like_ Moony?"

"Moony is part of you." Snape reached out and wove a finger through Lupin's thick, grey hair. "And he can be... useful."

"Oh, well, _useful."_

"Indeed. I can collect leaping toadstools over at Fandle's creek at the full moon without worrying about the Barguests, and then there was Mrs. McGilly's cat."

"I don't seem to remember...."

"Moony caught the bloody thing doing it's business under the roses and scared it out of three lives. It hasn't used the beds for a litter box since."

Lupin laughed. "Don't remember that. I like the walks we go on though."

"As do I." Snape looked sideways at Lupin. "Except for that time we don't talk about."

"Severus...."

"Do you know how long it took me to get the hair out of the tub, and unclog the drain? If it weren't for magic...."

" _Severus._ You promised."

"Don't look like that, I'm only teasing you." Snape pulled Lupin toward him, and Lupin relaxed against his shoulder. "If I didn't like Moony, I wouldn't let the furball sleep on the bed with me."

"And you don't have any secret desire to...?"

"No."

Lupin nodded. "I was just afraid you might be getting a little bored with me."

Snape stared at the fire and thought back over the decade he'd been living with Lupin. He remembered how it had been several years before he'd dared let Lupin top him, of how gentle Lupin had been, how he had made certain that Snape got nothing but pleasure from the experience. And, oh, god, what pleasure his lover gave! Snape would have been willing to give up topping altogether if Lupin had let him.

He looked at Lupin now, blinking slowly in the warmth of the fire, and thought of the way Lupin's body arched up into his touch, the little needy noises Lupin made, the way he murmured near-incoherent words of encouragement and love while Snape fucked him slowly, the expression on Lupin's face when he came. An expression that it had taken Snape a long time to realize was joy.

He rested his cheek on the top of Lupin's head and breathed in the scents of rosemary shampoo and Remus Lupin; scents that for years had meant home to him.

"No, Lupin." His voice was a bit rough. "I am not bored with you."

Lupin yawned and stretched. "Oh, good." His smile was lazy and his eyes soft. "If not a good shag for Moony then, how about a nice, long, belly rub?"

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched. "I think I could manage that."

"Mmm. That'd be nice." Lupin was boneless against his side.

Snape shifted slightly. "There _is_ tonight still...." He shrugged. "Unless, you're too tired?"

Lupin brightened. "Not at all, Severus. Not at all."

~~~*~~~


End file.
